


【相二】昨天

by Rin0815



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin0815/pseuds/Rin0815
Summary: 一个没有展开写的大纲2018/8
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二】昨天

1

烈日烤得路边的参天大树卷了叶子，路上偶尔路过一辆车带起干燥得几乎要冒烟的上升气流，夏天全面宣告了壮大的来临。

巨大的玻璃挡住了酷热却没滤去毒辣的阳光，直接大方地照进街角的咖啡店。大野圈着身子试图让自己从阳光照射范围内全身而退。面前摆着的黑咖啡冰块也渐渐融化，互相敲击发出清脆的一声。他眉头皱得更深了，用晒到深了一个色号的手背搓了搓鼻尖，看起来有一百分的委屈。

对面坐着一个标准年轻活泼又不乏知性的美女。大野智这个嫌弃的表情被路过的路人赏了几个不带条件的怀疑眼神。大野心里苦，但大野他不说。

“Leader！你给我说句话啊！叫你出来也不是让你来白吹空调的！”美女几乎撒娇一样的口气让大野觉得很难办，听到一个“leader”下意识地挑了一下眉毛却没有发声。

也不是谁都能随便叫leader。他愁眉苦脸地在心里想了一下没有说出口。做了好一会儿心理建设才从角落里稍微坐直了一些，发梢被阳光烧的发亮。

他叹了好大一口气，“所以呢，你不想结婚了，想以未婚妻的身份再交往个半年再说？”

池上隆子甩了甩养长的头发，很快摇头否定。“不是不想啊，好不容易那个宅男愿意求婚，我哪敢往后再拖。”

“啊？”大野直截了当地问，“那你今天不去挑婚纱找我干嘛？爽约很贵的诶，Nino要是知道了肯定会生气的。”

隆子挖了一大口面前的刨冰塞进嘴里，马上又撑着太阳穴痛苦地反应了好一会儿才继续说，“要不是你经常跟他黏在一起，我也没想麻烦你啊。就是……想听听你的意见吧。”长大的姑娘和面前泛着凉气的刨冰似乎不太配，大野作为小圈子里的甜品部部长却带着欣慰又和蔼的表情看着她吃下那一勺糖浆刨冰均匀分配的美味。看她皱眉又fufufu地笑了。

“没事的隆子，总有一天他会习惯只有你的生活的。”

2

上一回相叶一整个夏天都在外面跑的时候还要追溯到五年前。五个人小团体给他过完生日后他煞有介事地宣布了一下被法国的导师录取了的事情。已经知道消息的二宫一脸“我已经知道了”的表情，一点也没有捧场，倒是樱井翔和松本润一脸惊喜地给他鼓了掌。

大野五分钟以后突然分开已经聊开了的四人，坐到相叶身边，软软地说了句“恭喜啊。”

相叶笑得眼白出走，随即看见二宫默契地一爪子拍上来“欧吉桑你的反射弧会不会太长了。”

大野顺势被拍得靠在松润身上，也不反驳只软乎乎地笑，看松润玩笑地一手臂护住他的样子，弟控二宫只好退败到已经看着闹剧笑起来的樱井翔身边摇摇头然后重重拍了一下无辜的相叶雅纪。

相叶倒在樱井身上一起没心没肺地大笑起来。

“那下回你学成归来我是不是有免费的酒喝了，很时髦的那种。”松润揉了揉大野的头发把他带回沙发上坐好一脸热切地看着相叶。

“这讨论也要建立在如果这个笨蛋能顺利学成的话……”二宫凉凉的话还没说完，25岁烫着小狮子头发的相叶早就从樱井身上蹦起来去糊他的脸，“笨蛋你才笨蛋不许说我笨蛋！肯定会毕业的啦快给我呸呸呸掉！”

松润站到樱井翔的身边扭了个S造型一起看相叶一把圈过被糊到耳垂发红的竹马，上演近距离“你快呸掉！”“我才不要！”糊脸“快说！”“相叶桑笨蛋笨蛋相叶桑”糊脸 的闹剧。

大野入定似地吸了一口面前不知道谁的Mojito，研究起里面的薄荷叶。

“尼桑！那是我的！！”

结果还是选择在盛夏里早些过去安排生活上的事情。送机的时候樱井翔因为要上庭没能赶来，松润也是收了自己的餐厅后赶过来，总算是上机前见到了一面。反而是室内派的二宫和难得乖乖待在陆地上的大野一直陪着相叶在大厅等松润过来。虽说是凌晨的航班，三个人却在午饭后就早早到了航站楼，办完托运手续就近找了个小店喝了起来。大野看着相叶肉眼可辨的舍不得和兴奋感混在一起，情绪高到飞起。相比起来穿了个姜黄色T就出门的宅男倒是一如既往一脸酷酷的表情打着掌机。

但是大野没有错过他没有来黏自己，而是难得地几乎钻在相叶的怀里打电动的事。

什么嘛，结果还是来看十年如一日的暧昧日常肥皂剧，今天还只有自己一个观众。

撇撇嘴，大野心里苦，但大野他不说。

进安检之前二宫总算舍得放下手里的游戏机，看松润给相叶一个结实的拥抱后，相叶眼里浮起的水汽，还是叹了一口气跟上去抱了一下。

结果相叶还是流了眼泪，抱了好一会儿不肯松手，直到大野挡住旁人的目光走到相叶面前。

还是大男孩的相叶雅纪好像这下才意识到这个夏天他没有办法和往年一样与好友们插科打诨吃冰下海西瓜啤酒蝉鸣雨夜，借着身高把大野搂在胸前，真情实感地说了句舍不得我们leader。

大野感受到了相叶胸口的颤动，伸手揉了揉他的发尾安慰说，“我们等你回来呀，别难过。好好学，学快一点，如果花太多时间……”

他抬眼看了一下无意识移开眼神撇着嘴的二宫轻笑了一下，“Nino就真的要宅成地缚灵了。”

“喂！欧吉桑！”

相叶装模作样抱着大野用背去挡二宫的攻击，松润从背后搂着二宫拉开了这就要咬人的小柴犬，眼里带泪地大笑起来。

坐着松润的车回市内的时候，另外两个人窝在后座，二宫又重新黏回大野身边，大野全程耐心地看着他一次次game over，最后干脆扔了掌机靠在他肩膀上闭着眼睛，呼吸绵长。

大野叹了一口气，像方才安慰相叶一样伸手拍拍他。平时神气的柴犬温顺下来，眼角蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

半路樱井来了电话，松润压低声音和他交代了几句，两个人也隔着电话沉默了下来。

结果那个盛夏，大家很默契地都没有再提要出来聚一聚。

3

结果到了冬天，心思活跃的松润终于在五人群里问了一句，“冬天想去法国玩谁要和我一起去？”

明明应该有时差的相叶却第一个发来了眼泪汪汪小狗的stamp。

还连发了好几个可怜的表情，松润握着手机笑。

不一会儿消息陆续变成既读4，大野发了一张与迷之大鱼的合照，两个天然就这么聊上了，差点把话题带歪。

“具体什么时候的预想？我看看能不能把案子排一排。”逻辑上线的樱井翔力挽狂澜把对话带入正轨，松润欣慰地发了一个赞的stamp，樱井立马回了一个赞的stamp，收到了宅男的鄙视stamp X1

“来嘛来嘛来嘛好想你们哦（原地打滚”

“J是不是想去过圣诞啊？你的意大利餐馆是不打算赚钱了吗？”

“Nino你这样说出来就很没意思了！”松润找了一会儿才找到可爱的生气stamp。

“去嘛去嘛翔酱这么忙都打算安排起来了。”

“尼桑你有信号为啥不回我电话啊！我还以为你又掉海里了！”

“抱歉抱歉，后来看了翔酱的mail是打算回的，后来就忘记了……”

“尼桑！！！！”

“所以你们来嘛来嘛来嘛来嘛巴黎欢迎你们！！美酒美食还有帅哥带你们玩好不好好不好嚎不嚎嘛！！”

“………………帅哥是谁？”柴犬皱眉。

“（抓住Nino”

“J！！！”

“除了我还有谁？”同款柴犬歪头问号。

“……………………………………你他妈”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“你们两个年上，除了会哈哈哈还能不能快点把时间排一下了！”

“是，松本大人。”

“是，松本大人。”

“是，松本大人。”

“Oui Monsieur J.”

“相叶你就滚了半年反了你了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈”

“哈哈哈哈哈”

“哈哈哈哈哈”

“……Nino你不爱我了”

“J我不是我没有我不能！”

\---大纲----

相叶雅纪踏雪而来 他们去参观美术馆吃饭喝酒看风景聊人生 路上还捎带了一个陌生人 善良本性 没办法 N有点担心。

他们在圣诞节接吻，在河边牵手逛街辣眼睛。在大牌店里胡闹互相买衣服，手指抚过脸 亲上去

之后也一直line联系。J说想去巴黎开分店。leader说想去巴黎找个画廊打工混吃等死顺便钓鱼 磁石捧J欺负leader斗图

相叶对上时间了会更热闹 偶尔想N会在群里消失一会儿 其他三个人疯狂斗图 没想到leader存瞎眼图最多斗的最凶

Line上聊骚 明亮的色气想做  
N最开始还会害羞 到后来就直接回想做啊那你快回来？

相叶很久没上线了。  
打电话也没人接  
ins也不更新了

N烦躁  
忍不住跟着SJ去巴黎  
找到了相叶的酒吧和师傅  
师傅狂抽烟喝酒  
嘟嘟囔囔说法语 一句也听不懂

遇到了相叶的日本同事。同事看了一眼就知道一直被炫耀的kazu。

他脸扭曲的几乎滑稽。  
他…已经不在了。  
你能理解的吧？这个意思。

？？？？？？？  
SJ要暴走，N巨冷静。  
你说 我不懂。  
他去了尼斯？回了东京？去了美国浪？

Kazu，他死了。  
不要叫我kazu！  
N暴走

J拦住他，师傅没让店主报警。  
S抱住N

J看着N S去了解情况

为了救路过的小朋友 被难民捅死的

啊 再来一遍他还是会去的吧  
即使他知道可能再也见不到我 还是会去的吧

冷着脸坐飞机 一直睡 冷着脸回了东京  
冷着脸继续做他的人民教师

向同是人民教师的隆子求婚

隆子哭了  
他根本不知道 没有人会宠他了  
那个他做什么都可爱的人已经不在了  
也许他现在是真的喜欢我的 可是结婚之后他就会发觉我跟xyyj不一样 不是每一个动作表情他都会泛起爱意

我不是那个人

女孩子哭到后来有点歇斯底里。  
她被樱井抱在怀里 西装上恰到好处的淡香安抚了她

大野突然哭了。  
翔也呼吸急促 眼眶发热  
唯一的哭包之一搂过四个人 说我们去找N吧

他没有 他后悔了  
他攥着钱包叫kazukazu  
他大出血 意识朦胧  
一会儿说对不起一会儿说放开我  
最后一直叫kazukazukazukazu  
孩子握着他的手 最后一次晕过去之前他说  
我要是没有遇见你就好了  
好想见kazu啊  
我是个笨蛋  
kazu 再见

没有翻译给那个孩子听 只说让他好好活下去

他呼吸急促 浑身的劲儿不知道该对谁发泄  
天空突然无边无际  
7月飘雪 变成黑夜  
脸颊感觉到那一年的抚摸那一年的吻  
覆盖了他款款而来的那条街

他什么听不见 只剩雪花降落在眼前 掩盖了一切昨天


End file.
